The Party Planet
by Somerandomuser
Summary: A fanfic to We Change which is a novel by a close friend, read this fanfic and purchase the novel, which is linked to on my profile. This is about Avis, a twenty year old space explorer with a past.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and barely own the plot. I love Avis, and her creator, they rock. **

* * *

Avis slowly brought the Launch Ranger into the open hangar doors and finally onto the ground. Fwesnar X was one of the rare stops she _wanted _to make. Even she needed a night of fun now and then. As she stepped off the ship for the first time in quite a while, Avis took a moment to examine her surroundings. The building—like all buildings on Fwesnar X—was not the cleanest; a thick layer of dust covered the floor. She locked the ship up a t every possible entrance, and stepped out. 

The cars on the street raced by without stopping or even slowing down to where they looked like something other than blurs. She saw busses and taxis but couldn't seem to wave one down that wasn't apparently full. Finally after several long minutes of this, a bright yellow taxi pulled to a stop when she waved, and she gave a sigh of relief. She opened the door and lo and behold the back seat was crammed already with two other passengers.

"This is as lucky as you're going to get for a while, lady," the cab driver informed her gruffly.

"Fine," she replied, throwing herself down into a seat and slamming the door. "Get me to the Varis."

"Ah," the driver said as her pulled off, "you don't look like you're from around here."

"I know a lot about this planet by reading about it. I just want to get to the club, alright?"

"What book?"

"None that you'll have ever read," Avis replied. She wished she hadn't mentioned it. She knew the man could tell that she wasn't from Fwesnar X, it was pretty darn obvious to anyone who knew anything about the planet.

You could always spot someone who was from Fwesnar X, because of one thing. Their eyes were all a dazzling golden color. This was due to some environmental thing. Anyone who came to Fwesnar X to live would have a child with golden eyes. This was an excellent deterrent to anyone who would be thinking about claiming they were a local. Avis drummed her fingers impatiently as the other two in the back seat spoke to one another in another language.

When the man finally let her off, she gave an exasperated sigh. _What a bother. _The club was universally famous, it took a lot of money to get in. So she was lucky it seemed to have a family that—at least once—had been well set. She'd saved a large amount of money up, but until then had had little usage for it.

This was a bad day for her, and that was why she was on the party planet, ready to do some incredibly illegal drinking, and perhaps dancing. She could at times indulge in a night of fun, and she desperately needed it on today, the anniversary of her mother's death. She shook her head and looked the place over. This building was already filling up for the night, she noticed. Avis—impatiently and against all of her own common sense—stood in line for over an hour before she was let into the building. At once she knew why the place was famous. The atmosphere was electrifying; they were playing some old techno from the twentieth century, that people definitely seemed into. She could almost get into it herself, but was sure a bit of alcohol would end whatever resistance she still had.

The man behind the counter had very shifty look about him and it made her a little nervous, but that was alright. This was the world… the universe they lived in. People were either crooked or doormats. Right? This was how it worked. She had to order a drink. No one around here checked IDs and it was probably for the best, if they began checking IDs, they'd have to turn away over eighty percent of their customers. This enabled her to get whatever she wanted, and she wanted whatever she could get. This, her mind told her, was not a good combination. With the help of two or three… or seven drinks, she could not resist the question asked. "Care to join me out there?"

She turned and found herself face to face with someone who was most definitely a local. By the looks of him, he had to be about a year younger than she herself, and had dyed his hair a seemingly depthless black. She hadn't come to sit at the bar and drink the whole time right? "Alright," Avis said.

The song playing ended and a new one started, the beat was fast and steady, something she could dance to. In the older movies, when a man asked a woman to dance, it required a slow song, and close dancing. Now she and the man who had asked her to dance were several steps apart at all times, but then again, this was all a formality, she had no interest in him, romantically, nor did he in her, most likely. They were just two strangers looking for a good night.

She didn't need her empty spaceship full of her memories tonight; she needed music, lights, booze, and perhaps a bit of a distraction. Truly, this was a godsend. She moved to the beat, trying to clear the thoughts from her cloudy head. Tonight was not a night for memories! As she moved, she opened her eyes again, looking into the golden eyes of her partner for the evening. He moved with a grace she admired, and while she was rather light on her feet, she knew he was moving far better than she. It was obvious to her that he was completely sober, while she on the other hand was more than a little tipsy.

That was alright though, so long as she could have fun for at least one night before taking off and shooting off into the unknown, drifting around looking for her next destination; anything that would distract her for a few more hours.

That was life, and whether it was a good one or a bad one, it was hers.

* * *

**A/N: If you like this story... buy the book it is based on, by the amazing talented SunsetSam/Theresa Houghton. **

** story is... We Change**


End file.
